


To outsmart the Devil, to become a God

by rainbow_reindeer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Be Careful What You Wish For, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Faust inspired, God Complex, Hougyoku - Freeform, M/M, Mind Games, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_reindeer/pseuds/rainbow_reindeer
Summary: Germany, 1660s. Aizen is an alchemist and scientist, obsessed with his plans of gaining ultimate knowledge and ultimate power. When he discovers the manuscripts of the legendary Doctor Faust from over a century ago, he decides to summon the devil himself, believing that he can outsmart the dark forces, something that Faust failed to do. But instead of Mephistopheles himself, his mind-reading demon child - Gin - appears and swears to fulfill all of his master's wishes in return for Aizen's promise to give up his soul in certain circumstances... Who will win the game? How will the crush that the demon develops on the scientist affect the deal? Will some wishes prove to be destructive? Will Aizen manage to become a God?





	1. Faust's manuscripts

It was the early spring of the year 1660. The months of the day that were usually filled with blooming flowers and birds chirping had an utterly different atmosphere since the Thirty Year War stormed through the country and died, taking with it many soldiers and civilians. Now, everything seemed much gloomier, even at this part of the year. Instead of flowers, diseases and famine bloomed in the towns; screams of people murdered in dark alleys were much louder than bird songs. But there were some for whom such dark times were the years when they flourished most. Such people were mostly those who occupied themselves with illegal business, revolutionary preparations, crime in general; or with risky research.

Aizen was certainly one of those people.

His high ambitions needed the chaotic environment in which he could be the one bringing the desired order back. With the amounts of illegal research he was performing, with the volume of blood that has already stained his hands while he was working on his plans, it made everything much easier that the Weimar town guards have a lot of issues to deal with and that many people were disappearing in the dark alleys every day anyway. Even if the chaos annoyed him more than anything, it brought his goals closer to his reach. The goals that could be summarized in four words. Ultimate knowledge. And ultimate power. Which will help him understand the world, rule it, and make it a logical, fair and simple place.

When he first found the manuscript of Doctor Faust, a scientist from over a century ago, in the Vatican underground libraries that he managed to break into, he couldn’t believe how an unexpected event, a legend turning out to be true, could send him miles further forward in his plan. He travelled back to his hometown as fast as he could, squeezing the yellowish papers in his hand under the white cloak tight enough so that no one would be able to take them away without having to fight him. He passed the alleys, and there he was, almost at his home, ready to try out the spell.

The spell that had led Faust to infinite powers gained in a deal with Satan himself.

Throughout all the years of gaining expertise in every existing subject, Aizen has not once thought that it would be black magic that would grant him the power he desired. Long story short, he never believed in magic. Or in God and Satan. He prided himself in his atheism and being the God of his life himself, dismissing religions just like he dismissed superstitions. He was probably the most intelligent person in Prussia, he knew how to make people believe in illusions, and he did it all without any magic. Just the sheer intellect and power he had. When his parents died, he was absolutely convinced that they were rotting in the ground, not enjoying themselves in heavens. It was only this visit to the Vatican library that turned his approach upside down. In an instant, he got flooded by evidence impossible to turn down – evidence claiming in unison that indeed, the paranormal was real, magic worked, Satan and his demons were actually roaming the world in search for lost spirits. It was certainly shocking, being wrong always left a bitter taste; but Aizen’s openness to new knowledge made him quickly reevaluate his views – and use the new circumstances in his favor.

With the manuscript, he could harness the power of evil, and he was certain that he won’t make a stupid mistake of losing himself in the pleasures of life that his predecessor and creator of the spell did. He knew how to keep his control, he knew how to outsmart Satan and make him serve his goals forever. He would use the spell better. The best.

After hours of faultlessly navigating his way through the twisty and shady streets, he finally reached the destination. As he entered his manor, it was still darkened by the heavy white curtains like when he left. Perfect conditions to start the ritual, it meant that he didn’t even need any additional preparations to hide his practices from the superstitious world that was still lynching or burning anyone who was found out to have connections with magic. He could just start right away. Just the necessary chemicals, some candles and a pentagram for protection….

His long-fingered hands shook slightly when he unwrapped the parchment and cleared his throat, ready to read the spell out loud. The room fell completely silent as if even time stopped to watch the historical moment in which the spell that brought the downfall of Faust was to catch another person in its clutches…

And Aizen spoke.

_Vanish in flame, Salamander! Rush together in foam, Undine! Shine with meteor-gleam, Sylph! Bring help to the home, Incubus! Incubus!_

The deep and raised voice echoed through the rich decorated parlor while the flames lit up the white furniture of the room and slowly disappeared. Almost complete darkness fell again as just the candles placed around the pentagram still gave off some dim light, illuminating its center.

But they were giving light to complete nothingness.

Aizen Sousuke was a patient person. He waited for almost half an hour, trusting that the Satan will appear at any moment. He went back, read the spell to see if he didn’t do any mistakes. Tried again. And again. But nothing was bringing him the desired results. For some reason, Doctor Faust’s spell was not working.

Could it even be possible? Vatican library wouldn’t be hiding a useless manuscript away from the eyes of the world, would it? It just didn’t make sense, he kept repeating to himself while his mind ran in circles, trying to find the reason of the bitter failure. Perhaps the spell needed to be spoken by a certain person? Perhaps he needed some sacrifice? Maybe something went wrong with his tone of voice?

There was just one way to find out. Aizen spent the rest of the night looking through all books about black magic he had taken from the Vatican library, studying ways to enhance spell effects, make sure they will work, safety guidelines… Within the next hour, he rearranged the furniture of the room to allow free flow of magical energy. Within two hours, he made himself as relaxed and focused as he could get, changing his travel clothes, taking deep breaths, even a quick nap, to grant himself better control over the energy. He tried the spell out again, still with zero results.

There was just one method left. A very powerful method that immediately brought demons to the person casting the spell, filling their body for a moment with destructive magical force, capable of the worst evil. Because what they have done was already the worst evil.

Sacrificing a child’s life.

Aizen decided on trying it out almost immediately. He lost his moral compass a long time ago – for him, whatever brought him closer to his goals was moral and appropriate. After all, the end justifies means. And the end he hoped for was highly beneficial to humanity, who just needed a rational, objective ruler just like him. Furthermore, he has already done that. He killed people many times before, including child heirs of rulers that got too powerful for his liking, or curious children that broke into his manor and saw something they shouldn’t see…. It was just one more soul. Just one more pool of blood.

Quickly throwing the travel cloak onto his broad shoulders again, he rushed out into the night. It was dark already but still quite early. If by chance any child didn’t return home on time yet….

They will pay with their life.

A few adults passed him, eyeing him with suspicion. The only ones still left in the streets were returning to their homes as fast as they could. If someone was going out at that time, they must have been up to no good or suicidal. Night in Weimar was even more dangerous than days, anyone who walked alone through the alleys lost either their belongings, clothes included, or their lives. Sometimes both.

And yet it didn’t take long for Aizen to see a small silhouette pacing through the street in his direction.

Poor kiddo. It was perhaps running home, trying to get off the streets as fast as it could even more desperately than the adults… well. It didn’t have luck. Immense power, welcome. The sacrifice has already been chosen.

The shape of the kid got clearer and soon he could see that his victim was going to be a peculiar silver-haired skinny boy. He was dressed in mildly fine clothes, so it was easy to deduce his upper middle background. But what was more interesting… he didn’t look scared the tiniest bit. Smiling wide, his steps didn’t even slow down when he saw Aizen….or did he see him? Weirdly enough, his eyes seemed completely closed…

\- Stop – he blocked his way and the child looked up at him, still with this creepy smile. Eh, whatever. Weird or not, it was enough for a sacrifice – You’re coming with me. Please don’t run and don’t make me use violence.

\- I found you finally – the child smiled even wider, tugging onto his cloak – Let’s go. It’s not a good idea to talk in the street.

Wait what. Okay, logically, why could this child be searching for him? No valid reasons came to Aizen’s mind, except for the child being mentally ill.

\- You were searching for me? You know what I’m going to do to you? – he asked finally, frowning.

\- Well, I hope you’ll use me well. I don’t like to be called for nothing, master.

Called? All Aizen called in the last few hours was Satan... could it be…

\- Hm. Did Mephistopheles send you? I was calling him, not some small demon. Go and call him. That’s my order.

The child’s smile twisted into a highly annoyed expression and weird tail-like shapes started appearing behind him, as his voice lowered and the darkness around them became denser.

\- I am not a small demon, Aizen Sousuke. I am his child, the child of Satan himself. – the multiple tails that suddenly appeared on his body started to swing dangerously – Father doesn’t make deals with mortals anymore. I took it over since 50 years already. I can hide among humans more easily – the tails disappeared again and the child smiled – I’m half human. But I have all the powers that father has. Sorry I can’t fulfill your first order. Maybe you have another one?

The child seemed to hold immense power indeed and Aizen couldn’t deny it. It certainly wasn’t what he wanted but… who knows. Perhaps the son of Satan could help him in his plan just as well as Satan would, regardless of whether his son was just a kid. ….a kid but over 50 years old. It wouldn’t hurt to try. At worst he could just treat it as an experiment, to learn about the power of paranormal and magic. It’s not like he was risking anything. He won’t give away his soul to this kiddo, for sure. There are always ways around deals….

\- I have many wishes. But let’s get to the house first.

\- Sure thing, master – the kid stretched its limbs, walking by his side – You have to sign the deal before I do anything though. By the way, I’m Gin.

\- Will do – Aizen smirked. Tricking Satan’s son would probably be almost just as satisfying as outsmarting Satan, no doubt about that. He would become his servant for years to come and leave with nothing in those small pale hands. Nothing except disappointment. He scanned him up and down again, noting the confidence in all of the child’s movements. That will be broken too. – Nice to meet you, Gin.

\- You know I can read your mind, right? Don’t do stupid stuff. Trying to break deals is stupid.

Aizen blinked fast. Even he was surprised. With this one question, his whole task just became x times harder.

Still doable though. Everything was doable for him.

After all, he was the future God.


	2. The deal

\- You have a fancy home – Gin looked around the manor, taking into his sight the minimalistic color design – Not any people who call demons like white.

\- I do it for higher goals – the alchemist boasted, leading him through perfectly clean corridors to the parlor – Please, do come further. I suspect most people who called you before wanted just pleasures or riches?

\- Some did. But quite a lot wanted power, just like you do. – the child lingered his finger against a sword replica hung on the wall and moved around the room, touching everything like a curious toddler – Besides, I’m quite sure you would like some pleasure as well.

\- Could you perhaps stop reading my mind? – Aizen stopped in the middle of uncovering the windows and frowned displeased – I don’t want just power. I want to make this world a more logical place. And I want knowledge. I have no interest in any earthly delights if they will drag me away from my goals in any way. I hope I made myself clear – he sat upright at the table, observing his summoned servant with slightly squinted eyes.

\- Yeah, yeah – with a small eyeroll, Gin joined him at the table and started searching for something through the pockets of his blue and silver silk clothes – Ready to sign the deal?

\- Looking forward to it.

After a few more pockets checked, a few creased papers were placed on the table, right before Aizen who started reading through the manuscript immediately.

\- Hm. You changed some rules since the time with Doctor Faust.

\- Well, obviously. Just limiting the words that permit me to take your soul to "Ah, linger on, moment, thou art so fair!" would be stupid. If I did it like this, you could easily just use different phrasing.

\- So now if I’ll express the satisfaction of all I wished for and general appeal of life in any way it will mean the deal is finished and you can take my soul?

\- If you’ll be satisfied with life, it’ll mean my part of the deal is fully fulfilled, so yeah.

Aizen nodded, looking through the deal one last time before taking out a blade.

\- Certainly. That’s reasonable. I suspect that I should sign the deal with my own blood?

\- Father liked this all sophisticated rules – the demon child shrugged – The deal has more binding power if you sign it like that. So yeah. I guess so.

\- Why did your father stop taking care of deals? Was it about his failure with Faust? – he fiddled the blade in his fingers, slightly cutting his skin, ready to sign the papers. Gin observed him with anticipation, visibly trying not to seem too excited, but all tense and focused.

\- Yeah – he responded automatically, kind of spaced out – He was real bitter about it. You know, he really hoped to win this bet with – shivers went down the kid’s spine – With G-god.

\- You’re scared of God, aren’t you? – Aizen scanned him from head to toe with a judging gaze – Is he this powerful?

\- Sure he is, he’s the G-god – Gin’s voice trembled slightly again and he shrugged – We demons don’t really like saying his name. It could call him and we don’t want that.

\- So what do you call him? I can use whatever term you prefer. Although I have to admit I’m not very fond of this fear you have… kind of pathetic.

\- Maybe – the boy seemed not to care about any insults or anything in the universe in general – We call him the Soul King. You know. King of the realm of holy souls.

\- Ah, I see. Regardless – Aizen slid the deal across the table back in the demon’s direction – The contract is signed. I would like to start using your powers as soon as possible.

The boy grabbed the papers greedily and squeezed them to his chest like a treasure, slightly opening his eyes.

\- Of course, master. What do you wish to start from? Faust wanted youth and better looks… but…. – Gin smiled wide, suddenly appearing right next to him and lingering his small hand against his cheek– You already have both of these things….

Slight confusion flashed in Aizen’s eyes as the judging in his gaze increased exponentially. What was this kid even up to… it was certainly intriguing.

\- Hm. I could use some body enhancement regardless. The human form is surely limiting.

\- What enhancements exactly? – the child started moving its thumb making small circles on his cheek, not even slightly perplexed by the fixed stare of the older man – Strength? Superpowers?

Silence fell for a moment as Aizen took his time to thoroughly think through the possibilities and how could certain changes affect his plans, while the kid sighed heavily, already reading in his mind what he was just about to say.

\- Primarily, immortality and immunity. Eternal youth as well. Of course, all excluding the case if the deal is over and you can take my soul. But some more strength and endurance would be good too. Teleportation. Perhaps some – his tone was still skeptical whenever he mentioned this; after all, it was only recently when he began to believe – Magical abilities. I’d have the most interest in illusionary powers. That should be enough for a good start.

\- Woah woah – the demon finally stopped touching his cheek and raised his hands – Stop right there. That’s a LOT of demands. I’ll see what I can do, okay? We’ll have to go see the witches.

\- The witches? Can't you just do it yourself? Didn’t you brag that you have as much power as Mephistopheles?

\- I HAVE this power! – the kid rolled his eyes, blatantly offended- Just… It needs a lot of ingredients, most of which are hard to get and I have no time or motivation to search for them. I’d have to wait until the next full moon to find some stuff, hunt animals that are long extinct…But the witches have everything.

\- Hm.

\- Tsk. Let’s just go. Take my hand, we’re gonna fly.

Aizen squeezed Gin’s hand and the child’s pale cheeks went slightly pink almost immediately. Another interesting observation…. If he could only read his mind too.

\- Hold on as much as you can. Mortals don’t always take this speed well.


	3. The witches

\- Well, you took it surprisingly well for a mortal – Gin assessed, squeezing his hand as they finally landed at an empty, shady looking square – I’m impressed.

\- Of course I did – the alchemist rolled his eyes. Even though he was actually hardly managing to keep the retches unnoticed, he was really skilled in pretending. – It was nothing.

\- Yeaaaaaah – skepticism was very clear in Gin’s voice – Totally. Let’s go.

\- Are you implying something?

\- No?

\- You better not.

\- Of cooourse, master. I wouldn’t dare.

Aizen pulled his hand away, very clearly annoyed by the sarcasm of Satan’s child, which in turn twisted its face in disapproval of his passive aggressive behaviors. A few more moments of this and they would probably end up fighting instead of getting on with the deal – so as the older man decided, the safest option was to change the topic as soon as possible.

\- The witches live here? I imagined it differently.

\- They moved – Gin shrugged, immediately getting on board with the plan of switching the topic – It was a tradition many years ago that they lived in those distant creepy huts… but everything is changing. Apart from what people think, hell is progressive too.

\- Hell? We’re talking about witches, not demons.

\- Yeah, but witches are closely affiliated with us. Dad always goes to their Sabbaths and some demons too, everyone says it’s a lot of fun. But I’ve been there just once and it was awful. I don’t really like parties.

Aizen cackled and the kid facepalmed, slightly offended.

\- Yes, we call Sabbaths parties. I don’t know why you think it’s strange. Nope, they’re not just orgies. It’s a part of the program but not everyone participates, okay?

\- I told you NOT TO READ MY MIND, didn’t I?

\- You did. Sorry. – a half-assed apology usually wasn’t anywhere close to enough for Aizen, but for now, he decided to dismiss the problem. At least until those witches make him invincible enough to punish Gin for all his wrongdoings.

\- So, which house is theirs?

\- House? – the demon giggled, stretching his limbs – They don’t live in a house.

\- Where then?

Gin pointed to the ground at the middle of the square, grinning wide.

\- We’re going underground.

***

\- You should’ve warned me that the ground is going to collapse, Gin. I don’t appreciate of such surprises – the alchemist frowned, shaking off the gray and brown dust that has covered his white clothes, much to his anger.

\- But it would be less fun like that – the kid giggled and stuck out its tongue – Not so “it was nothing” this time, huh?

\- It still was nothing. – the offense in Aizen’s voice grew more and more - I was just surprised. Also, I would highly recommend to you that you do NOT disobey me. The contract claims I’m your master for the time being, so act like it.

\- Sure thing, master – Gin sighed and muttered some complaints on the pride of this weak humanity under his breath. Luckily for him, it was chosen to be dismissed again.

\- Please, lead. Are the witches at the end of this corridor?

\- Mhm. Just watch out for the kids.

\- The kids?

Just as Aizen’s inquiry echoed in the dim stone corridor, two pairs of eyes shined in the dark before them and agitated whispers could be heard. Although not a single word could be recognized, the tones of the voices suggested the youth of their users – indeed, those could be the kids that Gin has just mentioned. That wasn’t, however, anywhere close enough to scaring Aizen away. He still proceeded forward in even steps…

Until he noticed that Gin wasn’t following him and he turned back, just to check on his servant demon.

In an instant, something small but immensely powerful jumped onto him, bringing him to the ground. He struggled to get out of the hold - this human form was truly too limiting for such a fight - nevertheless, after few seconds he finally managed to shake his enemy off from his back. He took a quick look at the strange girl with ponytails, who still continued to pull his leg, climbing back to where she was. How such a tiny being could be so physically strong… The girl certainly wasn’t a human. Who was she though…

\- Ururu, stop! – another figure emerged from the dark; a red-haired boy, seemingly mad at his companion’s behavior – Stop right now, stupid!

\- Must…kill…enemies… - the girl’s eyes were empty just as her voice as she made a fist and pulled it back just for better impetus in hitting Aizen…

\- THEY’RE NOT ENEMIES, FOOL GIRL! – the boy pulled her away from him with equally strong arms and tugged onto her ponytails. Her cries sounded much more humane than the voice in which she previously spoke and Aizen got up calmly, sending Gin, who appeared right behind the boy, a cold and sharp glance.

\- And where have you disappeared? – he hissed at the demon, once again trying to get the dust off his clothes – I told you already, I’m not a big fan of surprises. I prefer to have a PLAN.

\- Oh master, calm down – Gin smiled in his signature close-eyed grin – I just went forward to tell Jinta and Ururu that we’re not enemies. Just, she was real quick to judge and she didn’t recognize me at first, sad~ But I’m impressed, no humans before were ever able to shake her off~ you’re quite strong, master~ - with a giggle the child appeared next to him, touching his muscles through the clothes. Aizen pulled away, still mad, however flattered at the compliment. And still weirded out by the demon’s behavior.

\- Hm. Who are they anyway? – he glanced at the children, who seemed to have…quite an abusive relationship: the girl was crying, apologizing, trying to get out, while the boy pulled her hair, hit her and screamed continuously. Not healthy at all… but the alchemist was deeply convinced that this Ururu deserved it. After all, she attacked him. No one turned against the future God without punishment.

\- Oh, they just guard the entrance and help the witches sometimes… It used to be done by talking animals, but now it’s possible to make artificial people. They’re like kids, but super strong and programmed for obedience~ fun, isn’t it?

\- Sounds useful…

\- Yeah, yeah, stop right there, it sounds bad and I’m trying not to read your mind – the demon cackled with a highly suggestive smile. What the fuck. – Let’s go. The witches know already that we’re here.

***

Aizen looked around the main hall of the underground witch hideout, noticing and remembering all smallest details of the cluttered corners. The place was a complete mess, but it resembled the image he had of a witch house a little more than it did from the outside. A cauldron put on fire in the middle, mysterious objects all around him, dim light, a black cat in the middle… Frankly, it was quite impressive. He moved near the walls, scanning and analyzing all of the cluttered stuff, Gin closely following him this time. As he passed the whole wall of strange dispensers with “soul candy” handwritten on them, the objects became more varied, until a brightly shining mirror attracted his attention. He looked deep into it and his focused eyes went wide. Gin observed his reaction and sighed heavily, suddenly looking a lot sadder than any time before, as Aizen drew his hand closer to touch the surface of the mirror….

\- No touchy – the alchemist almost jumped shocked as the cat behind them spoke and in a moment transformed into a naked woman. She approached them shamelessly, slightly disappointed at their lack of usual reactions she was used to experiencing from men. All she saw now, was Aizen giving no fuck about her feminine features on display; and Gin appearing deeply disgusted. – You shouldn’t have looked into this mirror. It can affect you a lot.

The alchemist shook his head quickly, turning away from the mirror and returning back to his normal, cold self.

\- Then you should’ve stopped me. Are you one of the witches?

\- Yoruichi, could you maybe please put some clothes on? – Gin interrupted, rolling his eyes – You know, I don’t necessarily want to see your cleavage swinging in front of my face. Thanks in advance. And yeah. She’s a witch.

The woman giggled, materializing black and tight fitting clothes onto her body. It was still HIGHLY inappropriate to see women or pretty much anyone like this… but the world of the witches had other unwritten rules and customs than the surface people did.

\- Happy, Gin? It’s nice that you’re visiting us. Always an honor to have Satan or his child for guests – she stuck out her tongue, bringing into the room a table and four chairs by performing strange movements of both arms in the air – What brings you here? Who’s the mortal?

\- It’s Aizen, an alchemist. He made a deal with me.

\- Woooaah, for his SOUL? – Yoruichi’s eyes widened in interest – You’ll need Kisuke?

\- Yeah – the demon smirked, proud of himself and satisfied with the witch’s reaction causing Aizen to raise his eyebrows questioningly – Hm… Yeah, I think so. He wants quite a lot, we’ll need Kisuke’s help.

\- I’ll call him – the woman stretched her limbs and moved straight onto a nearby wall – Wait a second, okay? And don’t let him look into that mirror again. – as she approached, a door opened inside the wall. She passed and the stones enveloped her figure, closing up into a flawless shaft once again.

Silence fell for a few moments and the atmosphere in the room became much denser than before. Gin still seemed sad and offended for some reason, while Aizen sent glances in the general direction of the mirror from time to time…

\- This person you saw in the mirror on the top of the world with you… - Gin finally spoke, his voice cracking slightly – You know him?

\- No. Don’t read my mind. This mirror shows the future?

\- It shows your desires. If you didn’t meet him yet… you will soon – he sighed and wrapped himself up in his own arms as if he tried to get some comfort over a painful event.

\- Will I?

\- Certainly.

Aizen glimpsed at the demon’s miserable expression without any understanding of what was going on. He had theories. But were they actually possible? It all seemed too strange, too rapid and too out of character for the boy. Whatever Gin’s sudden mood swing meant, it rather wasn’t of any importance to his plans.

He chose to dismiss it as well.


	4. Hougyoku

\- My, my, we didn’t expect you here today! – the awkward silence was broken by a cheerful voice of a strangely dressed man entering through the wall, with Yoruichi following him closely – How’s it going in hell, Gin?

\- Same as always. Dark, screams, dead people – the kid shrugged and crossed his arms, his face already screaming “too many people” – How do you like being a witch, Urahara?

\- Oh, it’s very plausible – the man threw his arm around Yoruichi’s waist, smiling weirdly – I’m very glad Yoru brought me into this. I feel like I can finally experiment without any limits. You know what I mean. Science is great but only once you combine it with magic you can do really amazing things.

\- Experiments? – Aizen cut into the conversation, tilting his head to the side – What kind of experiments do you do?

\- All kinds. Most of the things on those shelves are my inventions. I heard you looked to the mirror of desires….

\- It was a brief look. Nothing special – he quickly took turn to avoid further questions. He didn’t want to seem too affected by Urahara’s invention, that would make him seem weak – and that was the last thing Aizen wanted to seem like. Especially in front of a man who seemed almost at his own level… it was highly annoying and he couldn’t allow himself to look as if he’s falling behind Urahara’s levels. Despite only knowing this man for a few minutes, he already felt the adrenaline of a competition between them. And he was going to win this game.

\- Really? – his opponent raised his eyebrows – All test subjects I had were deeply affected by the images they saw there. You sure that you’re fine? I have an antidote for this.

\- I am FINE – Aizen growled, frowning – I’m not an average person.

\- Well, you’re certainly not – the eyebrows raised skeptically even higher – You made a deal with him, Gin?

\- Yeah. He has some demands for you.

\- What does he want? – Aizen felt a cold glance of the male witch scanning him up and down – Standard pack of immortality, immunity, eternal youth, strength, endurance and powers?

\- …..precisely. Can you do all of it for him?

\- Predictable, all humans want it if they have an opportunity, of course I can – Urahara commented, turning around to a table and preparing a mixture – I wanted it myself too. So I invented a proper elixir years ago. Now I’m working on more advanced things.

\- Like what? – Aizen cut in again, glancing above Urahara’s shoulder to see and remember the mixture making procedure.

\- Why are you interested?

\- Oh, just normal human curiosity. I’m certain that you are well acquainted with this feeling.

\- Indeed – the witch’s eyes clouded with contemplation – Well, I can tell you about my most recent invention. I’m still working on it, but perhaps you will be interested in participating in tests for its usefulness in the near future… if you want power.

\- What is it?

\- I called it Hougyoku. It’s in the glass safe on your right – Aizen immediately closed the distance that separated him from the tiny shining ball – The idea is that it is supposed to give immense power to those who are affected by it. This would work by harnessing the magic of the demons everyone bears within themselves, but which stay dormant until they get awakened. So far they only got awakened when someone committed enough atrocities to become a demon in their afterlife, but this invention will make this power available to everyone on spot. If you’ll be interested, I’ll sign you up for the tests I’ll perform as soon as I make it safe for use. Because for now… it has only made my test subjects go mad and eventually commit suicide. And I won’t risk that with someone who has a deal with Gin.

\- I would be certainly interested – the alchemist examined the Hougyoku with pure lust in his eyes. He wanted this thing. He was certain he’d be able to use it better than any pathetic witch…. He could develop it to increase its power further and make it safe for use. He could form an army. He could rule the world. Nay, he could even defeat all the demons and angels. Perhaps even Satan and God. Shivers went down his spine, like whenever he encountered anything of great use for his plans. This shiny ball… was meant to be his. – How do you use it?

\- Just by touching. I have to be extremely careful not to touch it by accident.

\- Hm... Did the test subjects you used it on become powerful? Insane but powerful?

\- Yes, they did… It messed up my laboratory quite a lot. But everything for the tests…

\- How did you make it?

\- You ask a lot of specific questions, Aizen Sousuke – the man’s gaze sharpened and Aizen immediately turned away from the safe, attempting to look as innocent as possible – A little too specific for someone who’s just supposed to test it.

\- Oh, I’m just really passionately curious – he raised his hands and gazed askance right into Urahara’s piercing eyes – Pardon if I am being too intrusive. I won’t ask any further.

\- Good. Because I’m not going to answer this question – from contempt, the witch’s expression switched almost immediately to the cheerful façade he emitted when Aizen first saw him – Anyways, I’ll sign you up for the tests! And for now, drink this – he handed him in a dark mixture – And go out after you drink it, fresh air is necessary to make the transformation healthy.

The alchemist looked at the mixture and breathed in the strong and bitter smell with slight disgust on his face.

\- Fine. I guess I can bid my farewell already then.

\- It was an interesting encounter, Aizen Sousuke. Until next time. - with the last words of his newly found rival, Aizen chugged the substance, starting to cough as soon as he drew the goblet away from his lips and rushed back, led by the guard children.

Silence fell for a brief moment as Urahara still seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.

\- Can I stay there for a second? – finally, Gin stretched his limbs and yawned – He’s not gonna go anywhere now and you know that I really like to look at your inventions….

\- You’re always welcomed here, Gin, we’re allies – the witch smiled – But I have to get back to my laboratory. Is it okay if I leave you here?

\- No problem. – the child smiled back and just as Urahara left the room, followed once again by Yoruichi, he sighed heavily.

The relief was huge. It was much easier than he thought it will be.

His smile turned more mischievous as he reached towards the glass safe.

***

\- Do you have it? – Aizen was leaning against the wall, already recovered from the transformations. Apart for his muscles seeming slightly bigger nothing really changed… but it was obvious from the beginning that the change will occur rather inside his body. Without noise and fireworks.

\- Of course I do.

\- Good. You chose to read my mind at a proper moment for once.

Gin chose not to respond to the compliment, quite certain that it was a better choice than admitting that he, in fact, read his master’s mind almost all the time.

\- Anyways, give it to me – Aizen demanded and Gin placed a tiny textile parcel in his palm.

\- Just please don’t touch it too soon, master. If you die before our deal is fulfilled….

The alchemist moved the textile away to uncover a part of the Hougyoku that now was his and just his. It felt amazing to hold it… As he savored it with a hungry gaze, his other hand moved almost by itself, getting closer to the tempting shiny texture, overflowing with energy.

But Aizen was better than such instincts. He immediately forced himself to drive the fingers back. Patience was the key to success in this case. He had the Hougyoku, but it was not yet ready. Rather akin to a fetus, that has yet to grow and mature.

He had to wait and work.

\- I won’t. I want to improve it.


	5. To the festival

\- Maaasteeer, I’m bored – Gin groaned, grounding his chin on the perfectly tidy laboratory table. It was the second day since Aizen started experimenting with the stolen Hougyoku, and the shiny ball was now dipped deep at the bottom of a dark substance filling a flask and heated steadily. All he was ordered to do was controlling the temperature with absolute precision – an utterly tedious task, leading to nothing, but suicidal thoughts.

\- Don’t complain – surprisingly, Aizen didn’t look tired or dull in the slightest. He didn’t even get a quick nap during those two days, but his face was still fresh, blooming and unusually determined – I want to get it finished as fast as possible. And you’re going to help me.

\- But there are so many better things we can do! You want to waste your deal on making me heat bottles?! – the demon rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line. This steady perfection all around…it was enough to make him nauseous. White walls, color-coded and perfectly aligned books and flasks, tables and floors without the tiniest trace of dust on them… in hell, no one was ever fond of ideals… and even if in the case of Aizen it was impressive, after a while he started to have too much of it. - We need to get out!

\- It’s not time yet – his patience added even more to the child’s annoyance – We will get out when it is time to use the Hougyoku. Not yet, right now going out won’t give me power. Unlike completing this invention.

\- How much longer?

\- I’m not sure.

\- Let’s do something else, just for a moment, master, please… - Gin begged, opening his eyes slightly to strengthen the effect – I can give you whatever you want, remember? And I’m tired right now, I can make mistakes with this temperature…

\- Gin, no. At least 3 more hours. Then I plan to take a short break anyway.

\- You didn’t even think about it! – after these words, Aizen’s face immediately shifted to the expression of “don’t read my mind” Gin already knew very well, but this time, he didn’t say anything.

\- I planned it since I first saw the Hougyoku. No need to think about it now.

Just the fizzing of the boiling flask could be heard, as Gin crossed his arms, internalizing the frustration filling him inside and out. He had to listen. Getting this soul was the most important task in his hitherto life and he couldn’t allow himself to fail it. Aizen might have had his plans of breaking the deal, but the demon knew he’s going to be the one who will laugh last. After all, all humans always had ideas of how to escape their doom, those without confidence in themselves never even tried to summon dark forces. Yet, his father always made every single one of these egos collapse…

Gin’s intent was to do the same to this scientist - the first human he had a deal with. But why did he have to be so annoying… and so handsome… Instead of observing the Hougyoku the child found himself diving deeper and deeper in his admiration for the other man’s focused and regular face, daydreaming in a full swing.

\- Gin, are you even listening to me?

His dense fantasies became scattered as Aizen’s irritated voice broke through his consciousness and he jumped on his chair. Despite the attempts to keep calm, warmth spread on his cheeks.

\- I’m sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?

The alchemist groaned with clearly dangerous levels of anger underlying his calm demeanor and Gin instinctively took a step to the back, just in case.

\- You’re lucky I kept an eye on the temperature as well. You were fairly useless. Watch out or I shall withdraw the deal – he frowned, walking away from the table and locking the Hougyoku, which somehow was already dry, inside one of the top shelves of the laboratory – Anyway, I just wished to inform you that we are finished. Let’s go.

\- Already? – the child's eyes widened. Was it really such a long time? He thought he adjusted to the fast flow of Earth time already….

\- Yes. You were staring at me for three hours. Mind explaining yourself on the way? – his master’s cold, distant and judging glare made Gin shiver… He observed him with head tilted to the side as he put on a heavy cloak, adding darker vibes to his perfect look.

\- The way to where?

\- To the town, obviously. You’ll ask questions later, get ready or we’ll be late.

***

The city center was whirling with strangers in colorful clothes, serious looking merchants and surprisingly many peasants all following in one direction like a dark mass, crossing the narrow streets filled with stalls which sold absolutely everything from bagels to soap and living animals. Wild music of pipes and drums could be heard, with laughter and chattering of the people adding to the noise. It smelled like grilled meat, sweat and urine, but Aizen wrinkled his nose only slightly, stepping proudly through the crowds with Gin following him closely. His attitude on its own granted him a clear passage – his raised head and the royal vibe were enough to make people step aside and Gin exploited the advantage, thanks to which he didn’t have to touch any of the strangers.

\- What are we doing here? – he asked, cringing from discomfort. Too many people around, far too many for his introverted soul… - Why are you coming to such places? Why are there so many people?

\- Weimar has a yearly festival today – a calm response came from his master, who still proceeded forward, not even turning around to look at Gin – I come here every year, it’s the best opportunity to observe social moods and analyze behaviors of the public. I need to know my future subjects.

\- Future subjects? – the demon snorted, hardly managing to avoid an elbow of a random person in the crowd. He couldn’t even use his power to get them forward…Aizen deliberately forbid it when he first suggested such an option, disclosing something about his preferences to gain knowledge through experience – You’re surely visionary.

\- All winners are visionary. I’m planning my reign since years.

\- You didn’t plan to summon me – he pointed out with a small smirk- What should I do now?

\- It helped a lot, yes. But I would get to rule anyway, perhaps just later. – Aizen sighed, sending focused glances to the sides - Now… just observe. I want to have data to analyze for later.

The alley started to widen suddenly, still remaining densely packed with people, above which a provisional wooden stage has been set in the middle of the square, just in front of the city hall. Shiny costumes of the actors were visible even from afar, even blinding due to the sun reflecting on them. Smaller stages were scattered all around the square, but this one was where most of the crowds have been rushing to – the destination point was the performance, apparently given by a popular Wanderbuhne. The music source was also there, it accompanied the songs of actors, which couldn’t be yet clearly heard from the distance. Aizen set his steps towards the largest stage, but Gin pulled his cloak, insisting that he stops in place.

\- We’re not going into this massive pit of people, are we?- the slightly open blue eyes begged for a negative answer, observing the space below the stage with fright. But unfortunately…

\- Surely we are. The highlights of the event attract the best profile of society. Do you want to disobey?- the frown was enough to reassure Gin of his position in this relation. But seriously, how come could anyone look so flawless even frowning…

\- No, master.

\- Good. Follow me. We’re just going to be there for an hour, no need for more, I don’t enjoy it either. When we collect data, we’ll talk about my next wishes. Understood? – it was harder and harder to talk in the crowds so he raised his voice, still somehow managing to keep its sound at the “gentle but dangerous” levels. Gin toddled behind him, twisting his body like in a wild dance, simply to avoid any touch of strangers.

Out of all things he disliked, this definitely took the first place. But soon avoidance wasn’t possible anymore. Noisy, gross people tightened around him as Aizen’s aura wasn’t enough to give them a way anymore. With no space to step aside, elbows and force have become the only possible option to move forward and the demon could easily read in his master’s mind that he was almost just as unhappy with it as himself. The only quality that distinguished them was the immense focus abilities of the scientist. With his mind being preoccupied merely with his goal and nothing else, Aizen managed to bear with his dissatisfaction much better than Gin did. Fortunately, just like most bad moments finally come to an end, this one did too. After all the setbacks, thanks to Aizen’s navigation abilities, they squeezed through everyone and found themselves right under the performance site. As usual, a few VIPs had sitting places located on the stage. The scientist led Gin to the stairs and took two of the spare chairs, responding to audience’s questioning gazes with a confident smirk that kept any questions away, implying that he had all the rights to these places. The demon could hear him thinking it was easier to observe the society from God’s above perspective and in relative comfort after experiencing a slice of peasant life, and he couldn’t agree more. He relaxed in the chair, observing the performance with one eye open. Commedia dell’arte was always so schematic, but from time to time cheap entertainment wasn’t bad… Besides, this troupe didn’t seem particularly bad. They didn’t exaggerate too much, rather made it nice to watch, even the grey-haired man playing the hated role of Pantalone was fine… Not that Gin has seen many performances in his lifetime, the last one was probably decades ago. Nevertheless, he slowly began to get involved in the plot, from time to time sending longing gazes to Aizen, who in turn indeed more was focused on watching the crowd beneath… He started to calm down after the unpleasant experiences from a few minutes ago, but his peace didn’t last for long.

Applause announced the next scene. Another actor, dressed in the costume of Columbina, walked up the stage and bowed to the audience, making several sharp gag remarks already at his introduction. Aizen moved in his chair, focusing more on the play and Gin almost jumped. He bit his lower lip hard not to show any of the breakdowns he was experiencing, however harsh it was. How stupid these strange feelings…crush… of his were. Now he could be certain none of his hopes about getting his master’s… affection… will work. He could get his soul, but not this… The chances were low before, but with this scene, they dropped to absolute zero.

The person on the stage was the one Aizen saw in the witch’s mirror.


	6. The actor

Laughter was bursting all around the stage as the actor threw around snarky remarks and comments, twisting his body in comical dance. That was definitely one of the funniest depictions of Columbina Gin has ever seen… not stupid, not pathetically trying to be serious in between the gags like most did… perfectly balanced between fun and plot, intelligent enough to make it hard to believe it was all improvised. Yet, he could barely focus on the performance, biting his nails to blood and wriggling in the chair. The noise around was too much before, but combined with the voices screaming anxiety in his head it became simply too much to bear. But what could he do…

\- Master – he pulled on Aizen’s sleeve, nauseous like never before. Why did he even cared so much… the person in the mirror… Aizen…

Too much.

The worst.

\- Master, let’s go – he tugged on his clothes stronger. Aizen was ignoring him, not even turning around to see that Gin’s eyes were slowly getting wet. It never happened before… why around so many people… they will judge… he wasn’t supposed to have emotions… - Please… - quiet sobbing escaped his lips – I feel really bad. Let’s go.

\- Hm? – he asked and brushed the request away with a single movement of the hand, still fixed on the actor – I want to stay.

\- I can’t take it anymore…

\- You’re supposed to oblige to my wishes – one darkened glance was enough to convince Gin that trying his way wasn’t wise anymore – I’ll need you.

\- For what?- already knowing the answer, the demon curled up. He never felt so strange inside… Up until now, he could make fun of anything. But this deal was important, he tried to persuade himself. Yeah. The deal, it was all just about the deal. He just didn’t want Aizen to have distractions from the path of destruction… n-not like he wanted to keep him away from this person he desired…

\- I need to make him obsessed with me.

\- You should have taken the antidote for this mirror…

\- It’s not about the mirror! – a deep frown wrinkled Aizen’s forehead – I want to use him. He doesn’t seem like an utter idiot, he can be a good follower.

\- Stop pretending this mirror didn’t affect you… I can read your mind…

\- It didn’t. End of discussion, Gin. – once his master slightly raised his voice, the danger was obvious. Around them people already started shushing – the performance was nearing the end. It was well known that you should never disturb entertainment of a crowd if you wanted to stay bruise-less… just like there was no doubt that questioning Aizen more would cross the unwritten line.

Until the last applause has faded, Gin sat on his hands, keeping the haunting thoughts inside. A pile of trash would be probably an object describing his state of thought the closest and he was well aware of it. At the end of the show, Aizen stood up, staring intensely at the actor, who so far sent back four disinterested glances he distributed all around the audience. Yeah, Gin counted. He noted down every single thing in his mind. How the intensity of his master’s clapping increased after the scenes with Columbina. How quickly he stood up for the applause. It was all so clear and so hurtful. Especially since Gin was the one who had to help him get the attention of this person, even if his insides were twisting and screaming at the very thought. Consciously, he knew from the beginning that this moment will arrive. Just like Faust, every human making a deal with hell finally fell for their own Margaret. Yet, he hoped quietly that Aizen was different…

\- We’re going now. To the backstage – his master didn’t seem to care about any drop of sweat on Gin’s forehead or any drop of tear in the corner of his eye. Throughout the rustling of people getting up, moving their chairs and leaving, he quickly proceeded towards the actor’s descent stairs, and Gin had no other option than to follow him as if walking towards his own execution.

\- Master… - he whined, gazing sadly at the actors, chattering with each other below the stage. Well, there was still one thing he could do… - I could only make him fall for you at once with a love potion… we don’t have one here, it’ll take time, I can only help you in directing attention to you… or creating some gift… for now…

\- I can manage. He’ll be mine even without potions – Aizen smirked, staring at the actor who again glanced at him bored, wrinkled his nose and turned back to gossip with others – But… attention, you say? That can be useful. And if you could deal with this crowd and other actors… I need time alone with him. Plus read his mind. I’ll ask you for this later.

Gin sighed heavily. He lost already. All that he could do still was keep up the deal… and at least get this soul he needed so much. He could get over this… crush… right?

Around them, the crowd tightened. Everyone wanted to talk to the Wanderbuhne, congratulate for a successful performance, ask them to put on shows in their villages and homes. It was not to be though. A yelp could be heard from the plebs standing nearest them, as light and sparkles surrounded Aizen and Gin, forcefully pushing those too close to the sides. The demon moved his hands discretely, and very quickly even the sunlight focused on Aizen as if he was an actor now, the natural chocolatey smell of his master became stronger, the contrast between him and the rest of the plain world could be obvious. Bending perceptions was one of the easiest spells to do… Even the discussion in the actor circle came to a halt and the Columbina performer finally tilted his head interested, while Aizen smiled to him in the most charming way.

\- I am terribly sorry for disturbing. I just wanted to express my warmest praises to your performance. It was the best I saw.

A short girl with pigtails they saw on the stage before tugged on the material of the actor’s dress.

\- Shinji, ya know them?

\- Not at all. Who are ya? Just a fan? Ya look important. – he raised his eyebrow, scanning Aizen from head to toe with a critical gaze – I saw ya sitting on the stage. VIP?

\- Oh, I am just a prominent alchemist and professor who enjoys good comedia from time to time. I would like to talk to you if you don’t mind… - Aizen was pleased to notice that Gin already did the job of pulling the crowd and fans far away. It didn’t seem so busy anymore, now was his chance…

\- Talk to whom? I can call Rose and Love. I mean, Isabella and Silvio.

\- No, no, I want to talk to you – he approached Shinji close, as the demon slowly started to distract and drive away the rest of the actors, bending reality and displaying wonders. Just the small girl was still left… - You made this secondary role more interesting than the main ones.

Flattery seemed to be just the thing making a small breakthrough in the cold and skeptical demeanor of the other man. Still rolling his eyes, he turned to his companion.

\- I’ll talk to him for a moment, ‘kay, Hiyo? – his whisper was loud enough for Aizen to hear – He seems kinda desperate.

\- Just make it quick, baldy. We gotta go to another town tomorrow morning. And I’ll kill ya if ya wake me up coming back too late.- it was readily apparent that the relation between the two was close and honest to the extremes. Even if Gin could read in Shinji’s mind that he wasn’t exactly truthful when it came to his feelings for the girl… Such denial. So obvious. Aizen would certainly have a hard job with this one without the use of potion…

Soon, just Aizen, Gin and the actor were left alone behind the stage.

\- So? What did ya wanna talk about?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter <3 I This is going to be a fairly long work, so I hope I can finish it - but I'll try to post regularly. I'm trying to make it historically accurate and immersive at least to some extent, it seemed to me that Aizen would make a great Faust-bis and Gin would make a great demon so here it is. Let me know what you think in the comments! xoxo


End file.
